


Paraguas significa Gracias [BokuAka]

by abloodyrainbow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abloodyrainbow/pseuds/abloodyrainbow
Summary: "Hace poco descubrió que, hasta su casa, bajo los rayos y el estruendo, los brazos de Bokuto son un lugar seguro"...Es 20 de Septiembre, cumpleaños de mi búho favorito, so, era necesario publicar azúcar sobre él...





	Paraguas significa Gracias [BokuAka]

_ Bokuto es despistado _ , dicen todos. Es bobo y  _no olvida su cabeza nada más porque la trae pegada._ Y no, puede ser infantil, pero aun así es meticuloso con sus actos. Eso lo sabe Akaashi.

En los días lluviosos, Bokuto se pelea contra la ropa abrigada (como si ésta le impidiera volar en la cancha más tarde) y contra los paraguas. Porque ama mojarse, ser él bajo la lluvia.

Y Akaashi irremediablemente lo persigue para que no vaya a atrapar un resfriado. Porque se preocupa de no poder estar al cien en los partidos si la estrella del equipo no está en óptimas condiciones.

Y hasta ahí ven todos.

La otra versión, la de Akaashi, es en la que, en los días en los que se avecinan las tormentas, él se muere de miedo. Irracional, pero miedo al fin y al cabo. Es una fobia que casi todos desconocen, que desde niño lo ha atormentado.

Hace poco descubrió que, hasta su casa, bajo los rayos y el estruendo, los brazos de Bokuto son un lugar seguro. Se siente calmado a su lado. El capitán de Fukurodani es como una cura a su fobia. Es casi magia.  
Bokuto sólo lo abraza bajo el paraguas, con la excusa de cubrir bien a ambos de la lluvia y acaricia la espalda Akaashi en el proceso, como diciendo  _no hay nada que temer._ Y no, de repente es eso, ya no hay nada que le pueda hacer daño.

Se despiden en la casa de Akaashi, y él quisiera que nunca tuviera que irse. Le presta el paraguas y lo ve partir.  
Akaashi va a su habitación, pone música fuerte en sus audífonos y deja la luz encendida con tal de sobrellevar el terror que le tiene a las tormentas eléctricas.

A la mañana siguiente le ve en la escuela, de nuevo, como si nada. Es un secreto entre ambos, porque Bokuto sabe que a Akaashi no le gustaría que los demás estuvieran hablando de él, de que  _cómo alguien como él tiene miedo de tal tontería._  Le regresa el paraguas en silencio, con una sonrisa tímida.

Por eso, cuando se avecina la temporada de tormentas en Tokio, Akaashi sabe que Bokuto dejará los paraguas a propósito, porque es una excusa para abrazarlo. Para estar a su lado y apoyarlo como él lo hace tantas otras veces.

Entonces, el paraguas ya no es un objeto, sino un sentimiento, un  _gracias_ , por estar ahí, por olvidarlo a propósito y acompañarlo.

Por dejar que los demás digan que es olvidadizo porque  _demonios Bokuto, el pobre Akaashi siempre tiene que andar atrás de ti, ni que fuera tu mamá._

Y él guarda el secreto de su fobia diciendo  _la próxima ya no se me olvida_ , con una enorme sonrisa.   
Su cuento de nunca acabar. En la versión de todos, Bokuto es un caso perdido.

Y en ésta otra, en la versión de Akaashi, sus acciones hacen que Bokuto Koutarou sea alguien invaluable. El ser humano más tierno sobre la faz de la tierra.  
Y entonces ya no bastan los paraguas para darle las gracias, sino que incluso su corazón parece poco para pagarle ese amor suyo y sus formas de demostrárselo.

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí ésto para el concurso de drabbles del grupo de haikyuu yaoi de facebook... desafortunadamente perdimos los del equipo del bokuaka, pero por lo menos quedó ésto para el cumpleaños de Bokuto <3


End file.
